Shadow's Family
by MINECRAFTIANGEL
Summary: Creepypasta and Sonic the hedgehog crossover. Shadow the gel's family is creepy and strange. Enjoy people. Rated M for language and such.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow's Family

Chapter 1

-Shadow's POV-

My name is Shadow the Gel. I'm married to Chaos the goddess of destruction. Her and I have 4 kids. Hydro, and Liquid, both boys, and Aqua and Bubbles, both girls. We're a semiliquid family so I'm glad I'm not the only one here. Jane the killer managed to get to me, and her and I had a kid who didn't make it but he's somehow running around and being a kid.

I woke up in my bed with Liquid wrapped in my arms. I hugged the little guy and kissed Chaos's cheek. Chaos woke up and smiled.

"Good morning my liquid lover." I said

"Good morning my gentleman gel." Chaos said

I formed a mustache, top hat, and a monocle on my head as a joke.

"Quite so." I said

Chaos giggled and I took away the extra features on my face. I hugged her and heard a cute yawn. I saw Bubbles waking up next to Chaos's tail.

"Awwwe. I guess you couldn't sleep without knowing she was alright?" I asked

"Yeah. And I see you have Liquid."

"Yep."

Bubbles woke up and stretched her little arms and legs. She opened her light blue eyes and looked at Chaos's tail. She hugged Chaos's butt and nibbled her tail.

"Ohh! Someone's awake." Chaos said in surprise

Liquid crawled up onto my legs and I pet his head.

"Someone else is awake too. I thought they would sleep for another two hours." I said

In Aqua's room, she started to wake up. She found her 5 year old brother in her bed with her and blushed heavily. Hydro was still asleep and licked Aqua's hand in his sleep. Aqua giggled and rubbed Hydro's shoulder and got out of bed. She fixed her big fluffy blankets around Hydro and tossed on a few clothes.

I walked into the kitchen, holding Liquid, and got him something to eat. I held a bottle up to his mouth and he rejected it.

"No!" Liquid said

"C'mon Liquid. You got to have something." I said

Liquid pointed to a pumpkin pie. I sweat dropped and picked it up with a tentacle. I sat down at the table and cut a small piece of pie. I got a small spoon and started to feed the pie to Liquid.

-Chaos's POV-

I sat down on the couch with my baby, Bubbles, in my lap. I played around with her with the weather channel on and I had an ear turned toward the TV. Bubbles started to act a bit funny and her ears flicked back.

"What's wrong, Bubbles?" I asked

Bubbles shook her head and curled up in my lap. I looked outside and saw dark clouds rolling in the sky.

"Oh no. Not a thunderstorm." I said

I heard a low rumble of thunder and felt the house vibrate from it.

"Chaaaaoooos…" Shadow said

"Yes Shadow?" I replied.

"Can you come here? Something's up with Liquid."

I stood up and carried Bubbles into my room. I looked at Liquid who was now a puddle on the floor. I set bubbles on the bed and kneeled down next to Liquid.

"Liquid?" I said

Liquid's head reformed and he looked up at me. He had a scared look on his face and I knew he was afraid of the storm.

"It's okay Liquid. It's only the weather." I said soothingly

Liquid's body reformed and he jumped into my arms. I hugged him comfortingly and stood up. Shadow picked up bubbles and she looked up at him.

-Jane's POV-

I woke up to the sound of thunder outside my window. I looked at Jace who was in the bed next to mine. He was peacefully sleeping, unaffected by the storm. I looked outside and saw small raindrops hit the window. I let out a sigh and rubbed Jace's head.

"Good morning." Shadow said

"Good morning." I replied, "Jace is still undead. I'm glad he's still with us. I'm worried that he might leave us…"

"Heh, don't worry. I can bring him back if he does go. I'm a god after all." He said

Jace woke up and opened his eyes. They looked dead as usual but they had a sense of friendliness. He was a good kid. He hugged me and wiggled his hedgehog tail. I hugged him back and smiled.

"Breakfast is almost ready." Shadow said before leaving the doorway.

Jace rolled out of bed and opened his drawer and dug around for a pair of shorts. I walked out of his room and into the living room.

"Today feels like a lazy day." I said.

-fuckin enjoy. It's a new story and shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Shadow's POV-

A few hours after breakfast, I walked outside and smelled the air. I could smell the fire from the house. It smelled of burning cherries. I kicked at a rock and sat down next to the lake beside my home. Jane walked out and sat next to me.

"What should we do today?" I said

"I don't know. Maybe go for a swim?" Jane said

"Sure. I'd like that." I said with a smile

A few minutes later, Jane and I were swimming in the lake splashing each other. She was in her skimpy grey bikini and I was in my red and purple trunks. I summoned a current to push her over to me and she tried to swim away.

"Cheater!" She shouted

"I'm a god of the elements. What do you expect?" I chuckled

I blasted her with water and won the splash fight. She just lay back in the water and floated on her back. I warped an inflatable plastic chair under her and swam over.

"You gave up?" I asked

"Yep. You're a big cheater, ya know that?" She said

"Yeah. Heh… but it's what I do to keep us safe." I said

I warped a pair of sunglasses on Jane's face and kissed her cheek. She kissed me back and closed her eyes. I waited for her to fall asleep before I took her bikini off of her and hid it in my pockets. I swam around for a while and heard a splash near me. I turned around to see Aqua in her pink swim suit.

"Hey dad!" She said

"Hi Aqua!" I said while hugging her, "I'm pulling a prank on Jane. I have her bikini in my pockets and she's asleep on a rubber raft."

"Dad!"

"What?"

"Why didn't you let me help!?"

I chuckled and said, "Splash her. You get to wake her up."

Aqua swam up to the sand and walked back to the trees. She got a running start and launched towards Jane. She splashed into the water and accidentally flipped Jane off her raft.

"AHH!" Jane shouted, "Who did that!?"

"I did!" Aqua said as she surfaced.

" me next time please."

"Okay!"

Aqua swam back to me and hugged me. I smiled and rubbed her head.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BIKINI!?" Jane shouted

"Looks like she just got it." I whispered to Aqua

We both giggled at Jane as she frantically searched for her "missing" swim suit.

"We should probably go." I said

Aqua and I got out of the lake and I had a part of Jane's bikini sticking out of my pocket. Jane saw it and came after me. Jane tackled me and ripped her bikini out of my pockets. I laughed at her and warped inside.

"I'm going to get you some day, gel." Jane muttered as she put her bikini on

She went back into the lake and got back on her raft.

-something to squeeze in cause school sucks. Please leave a comment on what should happen next! I'll take whatever!


End file.
